ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
OSS2E6 The Galactic Enforcers
Plot A ship emerges from a vortex and lands in space before being shot by another. An alien named Vulkanus lands and destroys several robotic guards before retrieving a crystal. He goes back onto his ship and gives it to his partner, Sixsix. Sixsix says that the other component to what they are looking for can be found on Earth. In a black and white world, a villain called Lord Doomicus is attacking a city, Tennyson Town, when Ultra Ben comes and defeats him. Ben is roused out of his daydream by Gwen, who tells him to stop sitting on a sculpture. Ben sees a spaceship flying overhead. It lands on the street and Ben rushes to it. Vulkanus comes out and demands bisyntheum alloy. When he doesn't get it, he attacks. At the museum, Max and Gwen notice that Ben is gone and predict that he is at the site of a smoke cloud. Four Arms attacks Vulkanus and they fight. Sixsix arrives and Four Arms recognizes him. He joins the fight. Max and Gwen arrive and also recognize Sixsix. Four Arms defeats Sixsix, but Sixsix shocks Four Arms. Just then, three aliens arrive and defeat Sixsix. Vulkanus and Sixsix know them. They battle Sixsix and Vulkanus and one of them, a female Tetramand, flirts with Four Arms. Their leader, Ultimos, asks the villains to surrender, which does not sit well with Four Arms. While they argue, the villains escape, shooting the museum. Four Arms and Tini catch it as the third alien, Synaptek, fixes it. Four Arms turns back into Ben. The aliens introduce themselves as the Galactic Enforcers, and Ben is impressed. They ask Ben for permission to operate in his quadrant and then beam the Tennysons up to their ship. Ben is really impressed with the Enforcers' ship. Ultimos explains that Sixsix and Vulkanus were hired to steal Element X, a rare element that forms an explosive compound. The other ingredient, bisyntheum alloy, is found on Earth. Ultimos tells Tini to launch Observos to locate Sixsix and Vulkanus and offers to give Ben, but not Gwen or Max, a tour of their ship. The Enforcers and Ben leave, and Gwen and Max are disappointed. Ultimos shows Ben the Galactic Code of Conduct, an enormous book that the Enforcers strictly adhere to. An alarm goes off and the Enforcers see Sixsix and Vulkanus raiding a mine. Max says that the ingredient that the hunters want is iron ore. Ultimos offers Ben a position as a Galactic Enforcer, which he eagerly accepts. The Enforcers seal Max and Gwen in the ship and Ben gives Ultimos a piece of chocolate. The Enforcers beam to the mine. Ultimos has shriveled up and turned brown. Synaptek says that Ben's chocolate poisoned him. Synaptek announces the Enforcers' presence, to Ben's displeasure. Vulkanus throws a cart at Synaptek. He catches it telepathically and lays it down. He orders the hunters to surrender, but they attack. Tini asks Ben to become Four Arms, but he turns into XLR8. XLR8 creates a tornado that catches Sixsix. Vulkanus attacks XLR8, but Tini knocks Vulkanus down. Vulkanus trap Tini in a metal box, and Synaptek retaliates, but he is knocked out by Sixsix. Sixsix and Vulkanus corner the hunters as the Tennysons watch. Max beams them down to the battle. XLR8 saves them from a flying cart. Vulkanus grabs a crate full of ore and they leave. XLR8 turns back into Ben. Sixsix collapses a cliff as he leaves. Ben goads Synaptek into freeing Tini and saving the group. Sixsix and Vulkanus's ship flies away. Synaptek says that the elements can only be fused together with great heat, and Max theorizes that the hunters went to a steel mill. Ben tells Ultimos to forget protocol and that they will do this mission his way. At a steel mill, Vulkanus starts to melt down the ore. The Enforcers arrive to distract the hunters as Cannonbolt attacks them from behind. The Enforcers battle the hunters as Max and Gwen try to mess up their recipe for the explosive. Sixsix knocks Cannonbolt into a molten vat, but Synaptek saves him. Sixsix grabs Synaptek, but Cannonbolt makes him let go. A molten rock smashes the controls. Cannonbolt sees Vulkanus about to mix the components, but Tini stops them and Cannonbolt grabs the Element X. Sixsix and Vulkanus attack him. Sixsix makes him drop it and Vulkanus retrieves it. Tini destroys the Element X and Synaptek hardens lava onto the hunters, freezing them. The Enforcers carry the hunters away. Ultimos offers Ben a commission, but he declines. The Enforcers leave with the hunters. Impact *The Galactic Enforcers are introduced *Ben fights Vulkanus for the first time Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Ultimos *Synaptek *Tini Villains *Vulkanus *Sixsix *Lord Doomicus Aliens *Four Arms *XLR8 *Cannonbolt Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes